The invention relates to a gas chromatograph with a separation device, which separates the substances of a substance mixture that is supplied to it in a dosed manner and flows through it. The gas chromatograph also has a detector device, which is arranged downstream of the separation device and which generates detector signals as a function of the arriving separated substances, and an evaluation device, which is connected to the detector device and which provides a quantitative determination of specified substances as the result, based on the detector signals.
A drawback of chromatography, particularly of process chromatography, is the time required to separate the substances in the substance mixture to be analyzed. This separation time can be shortened by using high-performance separation columns or by predefined temperature patterns during the separation, but the rates of analysis afforded by quasi-continuous processes, such as spectrometry, cannot be reached. However, in open or closed-loop process control, rapid process changes must be rapidly detected to be able to correct them.